


Das Parfum

by fuckyeahlucifersupernatural



Series: 50 Shades of Samifer [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hysterical Literature, M/M, Month of Kinks, Samifer - Freeform, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity killed the cat but it does so much more to Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Parfum

**Author's Note:**

> **Inspired by the following:** [Sam Makes A Terrible Mistake](http://i-see-light.tumblr.com/post/33361500505/prequel-to-the-smut-from-last-night) & [Hysterical Literature](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQuT-Xfyk3o)
> 
>  **The text:** Das Parfum by Patrick Suskind (English Translation: Perfume)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This is fan-run and this writer is not officially affiliated with the CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., and other official affiliates tied to the TV Show "Supernatural." This user does not claim ownership to the official content of Supernatural and does not seek profit off of the work produced presently. Plagiarism of this current story will not be tolerated and will be reported following AO3's terms of service. The stories, additional characters I create, are mine. This story was not created for profit. Making profit is deemed copyright infringement unless sanctioned by copyright holders (i.e. CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., etc.). Copyright infringement can range from paying a fine to actual jail time. Please do not claim this story as yours! Please do not sell this story! Please do not reproduce this story! All violators will be reported and dealt with severely! 

Sam glared at Lucifer. Willing the skin on his frame to melt off with his scathing look alone but the only thing it accomplished was making that infernal smirk grow. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Sam finally huffs out, exasperated and annoyed as he shifts uncomfortably on his chair. The devil scratches behind his ear, giving a nonchalant shrug with that smirk permanent on his lips. 

“You said you were ‘open to new ideas’ and I would hate to disappoint,” the blond explained casually as he returned his gaze to the standing camcorder before the table. 

It was a mistake taking Lucifer shopping at the thrift store. A mistake letting him roam about and pick at the VHS tapes to the ugly silver camcorder staring right at him. At first Sam was taken aback by the Devil’s curiosity. Watching him blink and frown at it, focused on learning how to work it that Sam couldn’t help but get it for him. Little did Sam know that it would become a traveling nightmare, feeling his jaw tighten when he’d find that chipped piece of junk straight in his face when he’s eating, trying to brush his teeth, researching and the list simply goes on. Sam had to stop himself a few times from smacking the device out of Lucifer’s hands, instead focusing on the pros in this situation: Lucifer wasn’t maiming the population or burning states off the map. 

Sam wasn’t sure Lucifer’s brimming _curiosity_ on electronics was a pro whatsoever. The pop culture savvy archangel was more than thrilled to find troubling items and hand them to Sam like a cat bringing in dead birds inside. This one caught him by surprise and Sam babbled and blushed for a few minutes before he could hiss out vehemently his displeasure. How he was complying now completely escaped Sam and he was happy to blame archangel mojo and jedi mind tricks. 

“Is it in?” 

“Yeah, it’s in,” Sam snapped, shifting again on his seat before remaining rigidly still. Just thinking about it made his neck feel heated but he dare not show any sort of satisfaction or piqued curiosity at what will come. Lucifer only smiles as if he knows but says nothing more to address it. It’s certainly one of those mixtures of a grateful and proud smile that always gets Sam to relax, which is something he desperately needs to do because there’s five inches of silicone sitting dormant inside of him. Sam doesn’t even want to discuss the intense need to place parental controls on the Internet after this is all said and done. 

There’s a distinct beep and Sam glances up to see the red light on the camcorder that explains to him that this may just be some sick version of the Second Circle of Hell. “Start reading, champ,” Lucifer teases.

“You’re a dick, you know that?” he grumbles as he picks up the book laying silent before him. Patrick Suskind’s Perfume stares at him accusingly in white against a canvas of black. Fishing for the page that’s been dog-eared, his lips go tight in dismay.

“So I’ve been told...” Lucifer trails off slowly and Sam makes it a mission to ignore the snide comments, sighing heavily when he found the page. Giving a once over at the text, he worked his jaw before reading calmly the text below. 

_“Meanwhile the masses on the other side of the barricade were giving themselves over ever more shamelessly to the uncanny rush of emotion that Grenouille’s appearance had unleashed. Those who at the start had merely felt sympathy and compassion were now filled with naked, insatiable desire, and those who had at first admired and desired were now driven to ecstasy -- ”_

Sam pauses when he feels it turn on, caught off guard and taking in a quiet breath, fingers tightening on the covers of the book. It’s at its lowest of settings and it feels like a thrumming itch, fighting the urge to scratch. Instead he continues on, not daring to waste time considering how new this felt out of pride and to stubbornly thwart Lucifer’s game. 

_“-- they all regarded the man in the blue frock coat as the most handsome, attractive, and perfect creature they could imagine: to the nuns he appeared to be the Savior in person, to the satanists as the shining Lord of Darkness, to the those who were citizens of the Enlightenment of the Highest Principle, to young maidens as a fairytale prince, to men as their --”_

Sam eventually gives in and shifts slightly on the seat, the itching sensation momentarily relieved. The slight change in angle reminds him of how he grabbed the device from Lucifer’s palm just an hour ago to barricade himself in the bathroom. Twenty minutes were spent glaring at the stupid device while the remaining forty were spent with fingers curiously teasing and weaseling their way into him. It’s only when the water began to run cold did he stop, pleasantly stretched to the soundtrack of his own thoughts and anticipation of this moment here. The vibrator slipped in with ease afterward, body instinctually clenching around it. The slight change in angle reminds him of how thorough he was with his fingers, weathered from hunting. 

_“--ideal image of themselves. And they all felt as if he had seen through them at their most vulnerable point, grasped them, touched their erotic core. It was as if the man had ten thousand invisible hands --”_ Sam searches for the next word, distracted and losing track when he feels it turned up a notch, swallowing thickly. _“-- and had laid a hand on the genitals of the ten thousand people surrounding him and fondled them in just the way that each...of them, whether man or woman, desired in his or her most secret fantasies.”_ The last word became strangely stressed, as if the word wasn’t quite falling off his tongue correctly, the inflection all wrong. Sam’s brows furrow, determined and focused on the text.

 _“The result was that the scheduled execution of one of the most abdominal criminals of the age degenerated into the largest orgy the world had seen since the second century before Christ. Respectable women ripped open heir blouses, bared their breasts, cried out hysterically, threw themselves on the ground with skirts hitch --”_ Sam blinks and corrects himself, finding it a battle to remain stubborn and disgruntled with a thing he could not touch or adjust vibrating tauntingly inside him. _“--hitched high. The men’s gazes stumbled madly over this landscape of straddling flesh; with quivering fingers they tugged to pull from their trousers their members frozen stiff by some invisible frost; they fell down anywhere with a groan --”_

Sam risks, finally, a glance upward to find the cool expression of Lucifer’s. A sickly, pale pair of blue eyes stare at him and Sam bites his tongue not out of anger, but to stop a sound from rushing past his lips. Turning back to the page, his finger searched blindly for where he left off, cheeks hot and palms becoming sweaty. 

_“-- the air was heavy with the sweet odor of sweating lust and filled with loud cries, grunts, and moans from ten thousand human beasts. It was infernal. Grenouille stood there and smiled. Or rather, it seemed to the people who saw him that he was smiling -- ”_ The brunette moves a hand to shakily push hair out of his eyes, tucking it behind his ear, strands of hair still falling regardless. _“-- the most innocent, loving, enchanting, and at the same time most seductive smile in the world. But in fact it was not a smile, but an ugly, cynical smirk that lay upon his_ l _-lips._ ” Swallowing, he rolled his shoulders, taking a gulp of air before continuing on.

There’s less inflection in his words. There’s just a coming rush of words, no feeling behind the story being told, body acutely focused on the sensation only increasing in its rhythm. He pauses every so often now, occasionally a fumbled word coming out of his mouth, hastily trying to fix it. 

_“He, Jean-Baptiste Grenouille, born with no odor of his own on the most stinking spot in this world, amid garbage, dung, and putrefaction, raised without love, with no warmth...of a human soul, surviving solely on impudence and the power of loathing, small, hunchbacked, lame, ugly, shamed, an abomination -- ”_

His toes curl and his feet rise back so the heels can dig into the carpet, as if unable to remain rooted, the muscles in his calves tense. His back has this silly need to curve, as if his chest wished to concave and needed the structural beginnings of it first. Sam attempts to take a steady breath but without text his mind isn’t distracted, focusing intently on the silicone ridges, grooves and bumps that are snuggly vibrating and enticing nerves. Steadily increasing and he can hear it in the background of his own voice it buzzing. 

_“-- within and without - he had managed to make the world admire him. To hell with admire! Love him! Desire him! Idolize him!”_ His voice catches and he fights the urge to let his hand drop into his lap, aware of his arousal that’s trapped within the confines of his boxer briefs. 

_“He had performed a Promethean feat. He had persevered until, with infinite cunning, he had obtained for himself that divine spark, something laid gratis in the cradle of every other human being but withheld from him alone.”_

His hand can’t hold onto the book. He has to bring it to his face, as if to smother the coming sound out of his mouth but it never goes past his jaw, fingers curled. Blunt nails dig into his stubbled jaw, opening his mouth to exhale a breathy sound that’s not quite a groan but more of a sound of an exclamation composed of air. There’s a smile pulling on his lips, blinking and refocusing on the words, moving his hand back down to grip at the exposed side of the book. 

_“And not merely that --_ Jesus _\-- he himself actually struck that spark upon himself. He was even greater than Prometheus.”_ His fingers twitched, needing to drop his hand and push his fingers underneath the waistband of his boxer briefs. All he can think of is ending this agonizing teasing and help in pushing himself over the edge. _“He had created an aura more radiant and more effective than any human being had ever possessed before him.”_

His breath comes ragged, curled toes now pressed into the carpet. He has to take a break. Trying to catch his breath and regulate his own actions, mind feeling terribly one-tracked. Can’t fight that smile off his face, like he may just end up bursting with laughter. 

_“And he owed it to no one,”_ Sam swallowed the words and they felt hard in his throat, _“Not to a father, not a mother, and least of all to a gracious God - but to himself alone.”_ Sam can hear the thick growl issued out, and he knows it’s not from him. He can feel that alone shake his very core, mouth agape and trembling in pleasure, hips nearly lifting from his seat as if to rock upward. _“He was in very truth his own God, and a more splendid God than the God that stank of incense and was quartered in churches.”_

A whine breaks through, morphing into a guttural sound because that kick is going to come soon. That punch of ecstasy that leaves him momentarily blind and exhausted, beaten by an orgasm that leaves him physically immobile and unmotivated to do anything other than lie still. Words looked like jumbled letters -- ink just smeared here and there. His hands leave the book entirely, caving in and groaning out his submission. 

His hand shoots down to his lap but something beats him to it, touch cool and sliding down his abdomen to disappear into the depths of his undergarment. It only takes fingers wrapped around him for him to be greeted with a colossal punch of pleasure, coming with a shout. Sam doesn’t realize his eyes are closed until he opens them, hazel staring into blue. 

The vibrator is dormant once more inside of him and Sam becomes aware of how sweaty he is. It doesn’t stop him from letting his hand move forward to fist into Lucifer’s shirt, yanking him towards him until lips greedily slip against each other. Lucifer’s spare hand grips at his side, carnal gratitude expressed through the hungry push of tongue into Sam’s mouth. The hand wrapped around his length leaves him to begin fishing the vibrator out, a dark promise issued out in a broken language.

Sam was never sure how the chapter ended but he’s certain he’ll find out sooner than later.

**Author's Note:**

> _Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Highly recommend for everyone to read the book. Fantastic read._


End file.
